Out of the Hunters, and into his life
by motermouth28
Summary: Thalia is kicked out of the hunters and meets the new nico. cliche, i know, but if you dont like then dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own PJO **

Thalia POV 

It was dark and windy in the forest. I had no food, shelter, or money. All I had were the cloths on my back. I just got kicked out of the hunt and have been walking for hours plus I have no idea were I am. Then I heard movement in the shadows, then out came the one and only Nico Di Angelo. He had changed a lot from the last time I'd seen him. His hair was now cut Emo style and down to his eye brows, his skin was perfectly tanned, his teeth were so white they shown like the moon in a clear night sky. His eyes were so dark you couldn't tell if he even had a pupils. His muscles were perfectly toned and he was a few inches taller than I. Come to think of it he was 16 and so was I because I stopped ageing. When he noticed my staring he said, "what are you looking at pinecone face?"

"nothing death breath, why are you here?"

"Chiron told me you needed a lift to camp," he replied as he held out his hand for me to take, BIG MISTAKE! It was my first, and may I say last, time shadow traveling. When we arrived at camp we appeared in the middle of the pavilion. I didn't notice Nico and I were still holding hands until an Aphrodite girl yelled out, "Punk Love how cute!" and by this time Nico and I were blushing like crazy. I tried to avoid him after that but of course that didn't happen.

**A/N I know it was a super short chapter but it was just an introduction to the story, if I get enough reviews then ill try to update faster. NO FLAMES PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

Once I greeted everyone and was caught up on how camp had been I headed off to Zeus' cabin. It was odd being alone in my dads cabin. I was still so use-to Artimis' cabin. But may I say this cabin was SO much better. The walls were electric blue, there was a black desk, with an electric blue apple laptop on it, the kitchen also had electric blue walls and it had all black appliances with granite counters and an island in the middle. My room was huge with a queen sized bed in the middle with midnight blue comforters and the wall was the same color as the rest in the cabin. But the best part was the ceiling, it wasn't a specific color but it resembled my mood. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. Then someone said, "Hey Thals, you in there?" and this was a voice I knew oh to well, Annabeth.

"Yeah, come on in." when she walked in she began to say something but stopped when she noticed the cabin.

"Wow…" was all she could say, and if you knew Annabeth like I do, you'd know how shocked I am that she is at a loss for words. That is not like Annabeth, "look at this architecture…" never mind, another thing I learned from spending so time with Annabeth is that when she says the four words that just came out of her mouth… tune her out. "THALIA!" I heard her yell and I knew she was done with her little architecture rant.

"Yeah?"

"I said you never told me why you were here." yes because I cleverly avoided that until the Athena in your blood kicked in, I thought.

"Ummmm…." what was I going to say? I got kicked out of the hunt because I fell in love with a son of Hades? No, instead I said , " Ummmm… Artimis gave me some time off." yes that was the best I could do. Its not easy to lie to someone that you've known for as long as I've known Annabeth. Annabeth and talked until midnight when she got tired and snuck back to her cabin. That night as I was drifting off to sleep, I thought of how the camp has changed, how the people have changed, but as hard as I tried, my mind kept wandering off to Nico. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N So sorry for another short chapter but I have a lot to dod and wanted to updated today. Remember the more reveiws I get, the quicker I update, and NO FLAMES PLEASE. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

I woke up at 5am, hunter habit, and was bored. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I went to wake up Nico. I didn't mind knocking because it might have woken him up. So I walked in with a bucket of water, freezing water if I may add, and snuck up to his bed. Then I tossed all of the water on him and tried to suppress my laughter but failed when he shot out of his bed yelling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU PERCY!" that's when I started cracking up. "Why, of all the people at camp you just had to wake me up."

"Yup now dry yourself off dead boy, and put a shirt on while you at it" I must say, that kid as some awesome abs. he had six-pack abs and a perfectly chiseled chest. You could tell he's been working out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he said, "Hey pinecone face, what are starring at, its like every time I'm with you, you just have to stare at me, its almost as if you like me." he said with a smirk playing on his lips. And I just knew I was blushing. So I, again, did the first thing that came to mind. So I stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "What if I do?" and with that I walked off and left him alone in his cabin.

Nico's POV

When Thalia left the cabin I was still in shock. I just couldn't wrap my mind about what she said. Was it true or was she just kidding, trying to mess with my head. I sat in my cabin until dinner. After dinner was over I headed down to the beach, and just my luck so was she. But I had to settle this with her so I just kept walking. Although every step I took made me regret the step before.

Thalia's POV

I was sitting at the beach after dinner, thinking about this morning. Wondering if he felt the same way and yet again I was torn away from my thoughts by somebody walking up behind me. I didn't bother turning around until they said, "Hey pinecone face." I got up to leave but he grasped my arm and had me sit down next to him.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke, "Look, Nico. About what I said earlier-"

I was cut off by him saying, "I like you, I understand if you were just kidding about earlier but I wanted you to kwon that." without me being able to respond, he walked off. The next day I went to the Hades' cabin and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer I let myself in and there he was, sleeping perfectly peacefully. I decided that I wouldn't wake him up with water again so I used my method, lightning. After I shocked him a few times he got the idea and went off to get dressed. Once he was dressed we still had about half an hour till breakfast. So we went down to the beach. We sat there for about 10 minutes in silence, not awkward, but comfortable. I broke the silence by saying, "I like you to."

He turned to me in shock, "W-w-wh-what?" he stuttered. And I laughed. Then without hesitation I lightly pressed my lips to his and for once I felt my life was complete.

**A/N ok so same as always, the more reviews the quicker I update. And NO FLAMES PLEASE. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I cant believe it. She actually likes me back, but when I tried to respond all that came out was, "W-w-wh-what?" when I said that she just laughed and the she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to mine. But as soon as it started, it ended because it was time for breakfast. So we walked to the pavilion hand in hand.

Thalia's POV

After breakfast Nico and I went back down to the beach. We just sat there in silence for a while until he said, "Hey Thals?"

Without moving I said, "Yeah?"

"You never told me why you got kicked out of the hunt,"

I just pecked him on the lips and said, "Guess," and with that I walked off to my cabin.

I didn't see Nico for the rest of the day. The next day I went to the Hades' cabin and woke Nico up. When I walked into the cabin I saw him sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful so I decided to wake him kindly today. So I waked over to the sleeping son of Hades and knelt down next to him. Then I lightly pressed my lips to his and pulled away to see his eyes flutter open. "Hey Pinecone face," he said sleepily.

" Morning Death breath" he got up, pecked me on the lips, then went to get dressed. A few minutes later he walked in with black jeans, a Green Day T-shirt, and black converse. He laced his fingers through mine and we went to the beach. As we were walking I saw two shadows flash past me Nico didn't seem to notice so we just kept walking. But I couldn't escape the feeling that someone was watching me, someone that I knew.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter I promise I will update soon and remember to review….. You know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia's POV

After dinner that night I walked to Zeus' fist. I don't know why, but this is where I went to work things out and still do. I was sitting there thinking about me and Nico when the feeling of being watched settled in again. Then out of the shadows came a figure. At first I thought it was Nico, but when I took a closer look I saw it was Luke. He was smiling, not the evil and cruel smile he shown when I came back, but the kind, sweet, and reassuring smile that I thought was lost years ago. I was so shocked all that came out of my mouth was, "How?"

"Hades. He granted me another chance at life as a favor to my dad," he said a smirk forming on his lips. I was filled with an emotion but I couldn't tell if it were angry or happy. But I couldn't help it, so I ran to him and jumped into his arms. We stayed like that for a while until I remembered something. Nico.

Nico's POV

After dinner I was looking around for thalia, she was nowhere to be seem. I had checked everywhere. Then I remembered the one place she would go to think, Zeus' fist. So I shadow traveled to Zeus' fist and when I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. The first thing I saw were two figures in an embrace. But what I couldn't believe was who the figures where. One was Thalia and the other was Luke? At that moment my heart was shattered. I cant believe she would do this to me. He was a traitor and she acted as if nothing ever happened. Not being able to bear this another second of this I shadow traveled back to my cabin. As I was lying on my bed blasting Breakeven by The Script (**A/N that is an awesome song) **thinking about the past few days with Thalia. But the image of her and Luke polluted my mind. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up to a set of lips on mine. I knew it was Thalia, but instead of getting up or saying good morning I just turned away. As my eyes began to close again I heard her say, "What's wrong Nico?"

Out of anger I responded, "Why do you care, aren't you more concerned about your new boyfriend?" it came out harsher than I intended but at this point I didn't care.

"W-w-wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little get together with Luke last night after dinner." I stated as harsh as before**. **

"You saw that?" she said in a worried tone.

"Yes, now get out of my cabin."

"Nico-" she began but I could tell she was holding back a sob. I cant lie, I did feel bad but I cant help that I saw her with Luke. She ran out of my cabin tying to hold back her tears. I stayed in my cabin the rest of the day, wondering if I did the right thing. That night there was a knock on my door. When I didn't respond they just walked in. I was in my room when Percy walked in. "Hey" I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Hey, I brought you some food because you missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner." he replied with a smile. I took the food and thanked him. Then he left me alone to eat. After I ate, I headed down to the lake. When I got down there I sat down on the sand watching the water hit the sand. I stayed like this for at least an hour. This was my routine for about a week or two. But one day when I was at the beach someone walked up to me, someone I didn't know if I wanted to see.

"Hey, Nico?" she said.

I didn't respond for a while but knew I had to get this over with, "What?" I asked coldly.

"We need to talk," I gestured for her to continue, "I'm sorry, Luke just appeared there and I was happy to see him, your dad brought him back from the dead. And I'm sorry you took it the wrong way, I love you and would never cheat on you." with that she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia's POV **

**I was lying in my cabin, suddenly I heard a knock on my cabin door. I was to lazy to answer so I just let them knock. When the knocking stopped the door opened. So I lazily got out of bed to see who it was. I was shocked to see Nico standing in the doorway. Without thinking I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. We stood like this for a while until he spoke, "Look, Thals. I'm sorry for overreacting about the whole 'Luke' thing and was hoping you would forgive me, I love you too and cant live without you." I never responded, instead I reached up and kissed him. **

**A/N ok so this is the end of the story I might write another one if you guys want just give me ideas in a review. I know this was a really short story but it was my first thalico story also. **


End file.
